After The Storm
by DekuSylveon91
Summary: THIS CONTAINS SPOILERS! After waking up from a dream,Tethu gos to live her normal life,but can not without realizing Esnas missing.So Tethu gos to find the Silver Lumite,the only thing that can bring back Esna.This is a Fan Fiction about the end of ever oasis.
1. After The Storm

**DISCLAIMER:READING THIS FAN FICTION WILL SPOIL THE ENDING OF THIS GAME!!!IF U DONT LIKE SPOILERS,STOP READING NOW!!!**

Tethu shot up,tears filled her eyes.She had just had a awful nightmare,that Esna sacraficed herself,turning into nothing but rain,just to get rid of the chaos,witch had raged upon the scorching desert,driving everyone to live in fear,and reverting the desert to its once,lush green,original state.But,she was glad it was just a dream,and dreams,arent real.At lest,she thought they werent.Tethu walked down the main road to garden.It was just then,once in the garden,she relized everything seemed much more lush than it did before.And on her way here,she saw no sighs of sand blowing into the oasis. _Its probaly just a coincidence,_ Tethu thought.She shot a small,weak green gale at the Rose Berry bush.Nothing else seemed to be growing,so that ment her gardeners have already harvested the plants and crops she asigned them to grow.

She walked to the Fountain Plaza,and went to Jamilehs little shipping booth.It was just a small table,with a tree coming out,it had a pot next to it,and things scattered across the desk.When Tethu was infront of the stand,Jamileh put her hands on the table,and leened in close to her,so she could hear her."Shakuro wants you."Jamileh said in a meek little voice,as she pointed to a stand next to hers.Her brother was sitting at the little booth.There were these seed,with palm tree sprouts coming out,on the north,east,and west sides,and a table on the south side.Tethu nodded,and Jamileh fell back down to where she always stood.Wondering why Shakuro wanted to see her,Tethu walked over to him."Ah,chief.Good morning."He said in a calm voice,but Tethu could see worry flood his eyes.She responded in a chipper tone,trying to ease his worry,with out him noticing it,but it didnt really come out that way,"Good morning.Jamileh said you needed me?"His eyes clouded with misiry and lost hope."The Blanket,Ball,Scarf,and Sash shop are all out of leapard fur balls,and everyone else is running out of stock,too." _Really?Why is he making such a big deal out of it?We could always hunt more._ "Then we can just hunt more."Shakuro shook his head."We cant hurt harmless animal without reason." _Harmless? **HARMLESS!?**_ "HARMLESS!THEY ARE CHAOS MONSTERS FOR GOD SAKE!WEVE BEEN KILLING THEM FOREVER!AND NOW YOURE TELLING ME NO?! **NO**!I AM THE CHIEF YOU-"Shakuro cut her off in calm,shocking words;"The Chaos has been eliminated,chief."

Tethu ran out the oasis gate,and Shakuro was right.The vast desert had been replaced by a wide grassy and flowery field.It was pretty,but still shocking non the lest.But then it occuried to her,that her dream just might be real...so then-"ESNA!"She bolted back into the oasis and headed in the diriction of the spirit shrine,as fast as her small legs could carry her.Her head down,eyes filled with tears. _Why?Why could this be happening?_ Tethu took a sharp turn to the home of her best friend,and stood in the doorway.Not being able to see any sign of Esna,she slowly walked in,only to find nothing but water.She fell to her hands and knees and cried.Esna really did die...how was she going to run an oasis alone,more importantly,without her best friend...without Esna?Tethu was about to curl up into a ball intill she felt somthing under her.She sat up to her knees and looked down at the object. _Could it be...?_ Tethu rubbed her eyes to make sure she was seeing it right,and she was.It was the White Lumite.


	2. The Silver Lumite

**SOMEWHERE,DEEP WITHIN THE HEARTS OF PEOPLE,CHAOS RESIDES,RAGING ON...**

Tethu felt a pain in her heart.She was sad,and the White Lumite had told them chaos was made by the deprestion of people,so was that what she felt?Chaos?But Esna...she killed herself to rid them from it forever...so it couldnt be.It had been a week sience Tethu found that Esna had died,and ever sience then,she had kept the White Lumite in her room.It...reminded her of...Esna.Her people were running out of materials to make their goods that they sell,and soon,one by one,day by day,they grew more and more deseprate.But all she could do was sit and watch.Shakuro with his kind heart insisted them to not kill the creature,that were once chaos mosters,for they had been freed from chaoses grasp.What could she do?Force him to let her kill them,along with her people,and drive him and his sister away?She couldnt.She wouldnt.Even though this was going on,more people still came into the oasis.but she couldnt help them with most of their reqeusts,because of Shakuro banning everyone from hunting.Her life was falling apart.This new chapter after the storm,was gonna have a bad ending.

"Shakuro please," She begged,"Please let us hunt.Our people are desperate!We cant go on like this!"Tethu was talking to Shakuro,on her hands and knees,begging and pleading."Chief...""PLEASE!I CANT DO THIS!"She cried out."Chief...we cant."Sorrow shined in Tethus eyes.Her head lowered,eyes filled with tears.Starting to cry whe wispered,"I-Im sorry...Esna...I-I cant do t-this without you..."Shakuro placed his hand onmher cheek,and pulled her head up.His blue eyes gleamed,like diamonds in the sun light.He pulled his mouth up to Tethus ear,and said in a soft,gentel voice,"There **is** something you can do to get Esna back."

"Have you herd of the Silver Lumite?It was created by the goddess of creation and life,and creator of the great tree,Peliney.Must you need to know more?" Tethu nodded to Shakuro.They were in Tethus house,sitting on the ground."Ok,"Shakuro replied,"I will tell you."

"Peliney,was the goddess and creator of everything her,life,creation,and she was the creator of the great tree.Once chaos came,it had a thirst for power...Pelineys power.If it could use Pelineys body as its vessel,it could destroy the very fabric of ecsistince.So Peliney was sealed away in a tomb in the desert chaos had created.When she was sealed,she gave off a blessing,and a light.The light that was made created the silver lumite,the only thing capable of reserecting people.Before her servents died,they hid it within a temple they made,but had been over run by chaos.Many died on the way to the back,where they put the silver lumite.With chaos gone,you might be able to make it there safely and retrive the silver lumite,and get Esna back.But thing is-"" What is it?Tell me!Ill do anything to get Esna back!"Tethu shouted,slamming her fists against the floor,inturupting him."you have to bring the White Lumite to the shrine where the silver lumite is kept."Tethu flicked her head to the right."Thats not that hard!"Shakuro looked at her with a stern look."The reason you need to bring it is so you can unlock the seal that contains the silver lumite.But,for security,the made it so with the presence of the White Lumite,it will activate traps,to kill all just incase a chaos monster tried to get its filthy hands on the silver lumite."Tethu started to repeatedly slam her fists against the floor."I MUST DO THIS!!!I MUST GET HER BACK!"Tethu howled and then shoy her head up so she was looking at the roof,and started to cry;"ESNAAAAAA!!!"


	3. The Journey To Esna

_The Sanctuary Of Life...made by the servents of Peliny and those who inhabbited her oasis...where the Silver Lumite resides...the only thing that can bring Esna back..._

"Read to go!?"Tethu called back to her followers,Selene and Aslar."Ready!"They called back.Selene was holding her spear up high,bragging to everyone who walked by about how she got to go on a quest to save Esna,while screaming,"WAHOO!!!IM READY!!!",While Aslar was worried about if he accidently activated a trap or something because he was too clumsy.Shakuro was already aranging stuff for people to do while she was away.Now that it occured to her,Shakuro never told her where this sanctuary was!"SHAKURO!"She yelled.He looked up from his work and walked over to her."Where is the sanctuary?"Shakuros face suddenly changed to a shocked exspretion."Oh,uh...I dont know...the legend said "bring Sacred Water from a spirit shrine,one of each desert folk,and seedling chief,and the blade of the honorable warrior to the home witch where the Lumite color of the ocean recides".I dont know what that means though..."WAIT!I KNOW!"Roto came running over to them out of nowhere."Tethu,remember when we got to the cheast where the Blue Lumite was in?The chest had writing on it,and that Lumite is blue!It said somthing about that legend you were talking about,but I had to stop reading cause we left.Lets read it,it might have a clue." _actully...I did see writing on the chest,but..._ "But I cant bring you...Selene and Aslar are already coming and I-""Its ok chief.Ill send a exsploration party there.who do you want in it?"Shakuro suddenly interupted. _The legend said we need one of every desert folk..._ Tethu thought, _so Ill send..._ "Roto,Levi,and Sol.Just have them go on material hunt."

Getting to the back was hard,consitering the search party stop every two seconds to collect something. _I shouldve said monster hunt so we would go much faster..._ ,Tethu thought.But luckly,they made it in less than three hours.

"Its right around...HERE!"Roto was on his knees,his finger traceing words of the ancient language on the chest where the Blue Lumite once was."It says,bring Water from an spring,one of every type of desert folk,an oasis chief,and the Resilient Sword.-"Tethu looked at her sword.Roto continued,"Pour the water in the chest and all must stand on the portal while the weilder of the blade inserts the sword into the portal.""But the water will evaporate if taken to far from-"Tethu beggan to say,but Roto interupted and said while grinning,"BUUUT Esnas gone now."Tethu shoved him to the portal,and he started saying,"IM SORRY IM SORRY,"as he waved his hands defencively."Get Isaac to bring me the water.Stay back at the oasis after."She told him before he dissapered.

After an hour,Isaac apeared,carrying a small satchel filled with water.Everyone looked at him.Sol and Aslar were showing each other their trinkets and toys,Selene and Levi were eating some Barley Bread that they brought,and Tethu was playing her Wind Ocarina."I bet you didnt exspect me to show."Isaac laughed slightly."Is the spring water?"She said.He nodded.Tethu jumped up and yanked the satchel from his hands and dumped it into the chest."Everyone on the portal."She said,shoving everyone who was not by it.Wispers and faint mubbles rose up among the people as the stood upon the portal.Tethu looked at her sword once more. _If this doesnt work,nothing will..._ She walked up to the portal and raised her sword."Thats not the Resilient Sword,"Wispered Selene to Levi,"thats just the Veritas Sword warped in bandages.See?Its shaped like it-"Tethu thrusted the blade into the middle of the portal.The patterns in it glew a bright yellow,and the portal became a shiny gold color.A sudden flash of light filled the room.

The dust began to clear."Where are we...?"Said a voice,but Tethu couldnt tell who.Soon the room was visable.It looked like the Sanctuary Of Light...but...brighter.The only thing that was the same was the colors.They were in a narrow hallway filled with cobwebs and dust,the walls carved with pictures that told an ancient story.It looked like the one that Shakuro told her,about Peliney.There was only one door,at the very end of the hallway."I guess were in the Sanctuary Of Life."Tethu said after a long silence.Aslar was trembleing. _Poor guy..._ ,She thought, _He must be terrified._ "I guess we have no choice but to move forward."Said Selene about two minutes later."Then lets go." _Esna...were coming..._


	4. The Sanctuary Of Life

"Come'on!This is the only door in this hallway!"Shouted Selene."Just a minute!"Called Isaac,"I need to finish reading this!I need to write a book about this!""'Less talk more reading' can be his motto."Selene joked as she elbowed Levi.Aslar was munching on a Tiny Candy."Hey~munch~Cheif~munch munch~.Do you have,~munch~the White Lumite.~munch munch~"Tethu checked her pouch.Yep.Still there."Yeah I do."She called back to him.Aslar licked his lips."Yum~""COME ON LETS GO!"Shouted Selene suddenly.She marched over and grabbed the back of Isaacs colar and dragged him to the door."HEY I WAS ALMOST FINISHED WITH MY RESEARCH!"He screamed."Ready cheif?"Selene said,paying no attention to the seedling she had."Um,yeah.Lets go."Said Tethu,signaling her party and the exsploration team to follow her.The door opened,and they offically started another dungon.

The room was rectangular.There was sand all over the floor,a moving presure pillar leading to a upper balcony with a door,a spear lever and a chest on a high up area with stairs,that were not up yet,and a few cati scattered around the sand."ILL GET THAT!"Selene said as she darted towards the lever and started through the sandy floor."WAIT NO!!!"Tethu screamed,but it was to late.A bunch of (u know,the totem pull thing that shots you in labrinths?ima just call them shoters)shoters poped up out of the ground and started shoting her while she was stuck in the sand.Tethu scanned the room. _Wait,_ _wheres Isaac?_ Suddenly,the shoters went back down.Isaacs head popped out from the belcony."I found a button."He said.Levi elbowed Aslar,"His new moto can be,'Always press da button,its good for you.'"He joked.Aslar glared at him.Selene continued pulling through the deep sand.She held her spear out and lunged at the lever.The spear caught on the lever and it pulled down"It looks like you have to hold it."Tethu called to her.Before Tethu could start towards the chest,Aslar darted towards it without warning,knocking her down,and then leaped onto the stair.He climbs up,opened the chest,and poked his head in.After pulling out his head,he turned and looked at them with a rather un-usual grin,and then leaned all the way into the chest and pulled out their prize.Aslar turned back at them and waved his hand around.In his hand was a Garnet,glimmering like the red sky during sun set.Isaac jumps off the balcony and helps Tethu up."Ok you two!Come back!"She called out to her party members.Selene releases the lever and runs through the sand.Aslar curls up in a ball by the chest.Sol sigh and bounds for him.He scoops him up and carrys him over the sand and to the rising pillar where evryone had already moved to.Sol dropped him on the floor and stood next to the chief and waited for them to move onto the pillar.The chief signaled everyone to move on it at the same time.Once up,they headed for the door.

The forth room was too fimilar.It was the lair of Scrimpion.Eighth room was the lair of the Chaos Kelp.Now,in the tweveth room they were fighting the Pteratoad again."I THOUGHT THERE WAS NO MORE CHAOS!"Sol called before getting rammed by it."IT IS!ITS JUST-"Tethu jumped out of the way so she wouldent get hit by poison.The bosses didnt seem to have patterns anymore.They just did any of their attacks in any order."ITS ALMOST DEAD!"Howled Levi.Tethu noticed Selene stumbleing around,Isaac by her side."WHATS WRONG WITH HER!?""SHE JUST BEEN CONFU-GAH!!!"In confusion,Selene stabbed Isaac in the chest while he was talking.Aslar charges towards them and uses a confusion heal on Selene.Before he was able to give them a Vulnerary,the Pteratoad knocks him off the edge.He grabs onto the ledge,and Selene pulls him up,then they tend to Isaac."CHIEF LOOK OUT!!!"Tethu turns just as she was hit and sent flying towards the edge,unconscious,head pointed straight towards the ground.Aslar jumps up and grabs her foot,pulled down and clings to the edge with his foot.Trying to pull her up,they start to slip.Just as they beggin to fall,Selene grabs his leg.Soon everyone had made a long chain,but that made it easier to be hit by the Pteratoad.Just as Aslar was pulled up,he lost his grip on Tethus foot,and Tethu beggan to fall to her death.

Tethu awoke on the gear where they where fighting the Pteratoad,her friends surounding her.Her head ached.She clenched her head and rubbed her eye.She couldnt remember much,like why where they here,what just happened,the names of her friends,and where they were.Her friends could tell by the look in her eyes that she had many quetions.awnsering them quickly,they exsplain how she got back up."After we killed the Pteratoad,a white Green Gale brought you back up."Exsplained Sol."Now lets go get that Lumite!~"Squelled Selene.They walked into the next room,it looked like the hallway in the beggining,exsept the wall patterns were diffrent."Intresting...these walls tell the story on how these bosses where here..."Isaac said.Selene sighed and shrugged,then grabed his shirt and dragged him again to the next room.

It was a large room.There was an arch in the middle of the room with a under it.Atop the pillar,there was a Stone Lumite floating above it.Pillars were on each side of the arch,and a stone lumite on each one.A jewel was in the center of the arch,with elegent patterns decorating the rest.Tethu walkedup the the Stone Lumite and held out the White Lumite.A bright white light from the White Lumite shot into the Stone Lumite.The stone began to crack,the cracks filled with light.The stone obliterated,it revealed a Shining silver colored Lumite."The Silver Lumite..."Everyone else said.Tethu smiled and rolled her eyes.She grabbed the Silver Lumite and put it away,and looked at the White Lumite.It color and power had been drained.The Silver Lumite needed the power of the White Lumite...but she didnt care about that.With this...she could finally save Esna.


	5. Reviving Esna

"Do you have it?""Yes."Shakuro nodded at Tethu,"Good then.Now wheres Esnas body?"Tethu froze."I-I dont know...she just flew off...then disapeared...I-"He patted her back."There there..."He could hear the tears swelling up from the souned of her voice."Lets try the Shrine."Tethu and Shakuro made their way to the spring,crowed behind them,shouting and cheering.Tethu looked back at them,her eyes were a mixture of sadness,and determanation.She faced the spirit shrine once again,then walked in.Tethu walked up to where she once stood when she used to talk to Esna.The Silver Lumite started to glow.She looked at it. _How do I get it to work...?_ ,She thought.Tethu held it out infront of her,and let go.To her suprise,it floated in front of her. _Then if it will stay here,how about..._ She tired to mimic what Esna did when she would harness the power of the Lumites.All of a sudden,the Lumite started doing the same thing it did with Esna. _W-Wait,does this mean_...A light started to suddenly wrap around her.Soon the light vanished,Tethu had been changed.One half of her skin was pure white,the other half was purple.Her eyes were gold,the back of her turban was long enough to touch the floor,she had a pure white dress with a sparkleing golden cape( _dress is just the Musicians Robe,but just the dress and the braclets,and the cape[what was it called a sash?...]is like a Elsa cape.But frozen sucks so dont think of it that way._ )The girl put her hands under the Lumite and grabbed it.The Silver Lumite burst into colors,and a beam of rainbow light shot to where Esna would once float.A water spirit began forming,beam still going.Shakuro burst in,and stared at the mysterious girl."Thats not-"The girl looked at him,eyes white.He steped back in shock,wondering if he should run,or stay put,or tell the people the chief vanished.Her lifeless white eyes stared into his soul.After a minute,she turned away,ignoring all fact that he was even there.The water spirit the beam was making was almost done."Who are y-"The water spirit was complete,and it and the girl burst into light.

Tethu way lying on the floor.Esna was looking at herself,then Shakuro,then the seedling that was lying unconscious on the ground.She scooped Tethu up in her arms."Tethu..."Tethu half opened her eyes."E-Esna..."She hugged her,a small,weak hug."Look."Shakuro said,pointing at a black Tethu in the same spot and position Tethu was in a second ago."What is..."Esnas face suddenly changed to a shocked expression,"I feel the same arua I felt when Tethu was aproching Sheut..."

The fidger started getting up,laughing.Shakuro and Esna steped(while,Esna FLOATED.)back from it."I felt it..."It said,"I felt her come **BACK**..."Its head shot in the deriction of Shakuro,"Where is she?"It looked at Esna," **W h _E_ rE _i_ S s _H_ e W _a_ Te _R_ Sp _I_ rI _t_!**"Esna backed away as it looked at Tethu.Its (trigered)face slowly grew into a big,evil grin."Then if I cant have her..."It got ready to jump," **I l _L_ hA _v_ E t _H_ iS _o_ Ne**"It scoweled as it lunged at Tethu.Esna swiftly dodged by moving (floating)to the left.The creature shot out through the wall of the shrine."Its Chaos..."Esna said softly.Shakuro nodded."ILL GET YOUR SEEDLING CHEIF!UNTIL THEN,I NEED TO REVERT THIS HORRID LUSH WORLD BACK INTO A DRY WORLD TO MAKE YOU SUFFER,IN DESPAIR!"They herd it scream.Suddenly,the tension in the air vanished,and calmness replaced it.Esna put Tethu back on the ground."Whats that?"Shakuro said,pointing at a mark on Tethus skin.Esna leened in closer.There was a mark on her cheek in the shape of the Silver Lumite."Is that where the Silver Lumite went?"


	6. Prepare For Battle My People!

"CHEIF!"Shakuro was shouting as he ran to Tethu."The grassy feilds...there turning back to Desert."

Tethus fist clenched at the sight of it.What she and Esna worked so hard for...was gone."ILL KILL IT ONCE AND FOR ALL!"She yowled,face towards the sky,her shocked expression had molded into a face that was a mixture of hatered and pure anger.Tethu marched back into the oasis and headed for the Spirit Shrine.Everyone stepped out of her way,knowing they might get hurt or thrown out if they messed with her."ESNA!"She shouted as she walked in the shrine."Ye-"Esna began to turn,till she saw Tethus face,and desided to not talk to her,cause she was not in the mood for their every day chats."HOW CAN WE RID OF CHAOS ONCE AND FOR ALL?!"Esna slowly shook her head."I-I...dont know..."Tethu yanked out her sword at pointed it at Esna."IT RUINED EVERYTHING WE WORKED FOR!I WILL NOT TOLARTE NO FOR AN AWNER!!!"Esnas eye widened at her words.Tears formed in her eyes,but she tried hard not to let them out.Tethu,realizing she couldve just shattered their friendship,shook her head."L-Look Esna im sorry..."Esna turned away.She started sobbing,no,crying."I-Ill go..."Tethu said softly,not knowing if shed even herd her because of her sobs.She left the shrine,Shakuro was standing outside,waiting for her."So its..."Tethu nodded to him,and said softly,"Its over...we cant fight without Esna..."Shakuro put his hand on her shoulder.She yanked it away."I-Im going to my house..."She mubbled.She left,leaving him behind.

Tethu flung herself on her hammock. _Go ahead Chaos,_ She thought, _Take me.I have no reason to be here if my best friend hates me..._ It suddenly got dark.Tethu poked her head out the window. _Purple skys...NO!_ Chaos was back,peastering her Oasis like a Fly."Hi,TeThU..."Said a low voice.She looked behind he.It was that Tethu she saw yesterday." _Sheut..._ what are you doing here?"She scoweled at it in a cold voice.It laughed."You DID saw you wanted Chaos to take you, _RIGHT?_ "Tethu froze. _H-How..._ "And besides..."It began to perpare to lung,"I nEeD a BeTtEr VeSiL tHaN tHiS sHaDoW."It grinned as it pounced towards her.Tethu rolled out of the way and watched it crash into the wall.She bolted out the door and towards the main road.Its footsteps followed behind her.Shakuro was standing by the arch."RUN SHAKURO!ITS BACK!"She shouted to him before she sped by.Shakuro burst into the main road,running for his life,screaming,"SHEUT!CHAOS!RUN!"Tethu shook her head and sighed.Her hand began moving towards the handle of her sword,blade wrapped in bandges.She skidded to a stop and turned towards the Chaos shadow of herself.Noticing Tethu stopped,Shuet halted as well."What are you up too?"Tethu charged at him,Sword infront of her,ready to slice him in half.The Lumite symbol on her cheek began to glow.Suddenly,she was enclosed in a white light.She saw a girl,one half of her skin was white,other was purple.Her eyes were gold,the back of her turban was long enough to touch the floor,she had a pure white dress with a sparkleing golden cape(dress is just the Musicians Robe,but just the dress and the braclets,and the cape[what was it called a sash?...]is like a Elsa cape.But frozen sucks so dont think of it that way.)The girl nodded at her.Suddenly,she became a bright light and shot at her.

"Tethu!Tethu!Wake up!"Someone cried,shaking her.Tethu opened her eyes.She was laying on the floor of the Spirit Shrine.Her head hurt.She sat up,and cluched her head."Owww..."Tethu began to moan.Someone suddenly wraped her arms around her,and began sobbing.Tethu turned and saw Esna was one hugging her."Tethu i-im sorry...if I only-"She began to say between sob.Tethu hugged her before she could say anymore."Shhh...it wasnt your fault...it was mine.I shouldnt have been so hard on you."They spent the rest of the day arguing on whos fault it was for Tethu almost being swallowed by Chaos.Tethu and Esna both ending up sleeping in the Spirit Shrine togather.

Tethu burst into the Plaza(cause she told Shakuro to call all 62 residents there.)and shouted,"PREPARE FOR BATTLE MY PEOPLE!"She pulled out her sword and pointed it to the purple sky,"WE FIGHT CHAOS TODAY!"


End file.
